Sixth Worlder
The Sixth Worlders are the native, sapient denizens of the Sixth World. Obviously, they do not call themselves or their world by that name; "Sixth World" is merely the sixth inhabited world that human beings have discovered. They are not to be confused with Anzonodes, the now-extinct race of sapient hexapods native to the Sixth World moon. On Earth, especially in Boshon, they are generally referred to by their species name, "Mesota Asedfu". It is an Old Cobban term that can mean either "city builders" or "attack dogs". Appearance and Morphology The sixth worlders are''' '''generally two meters in height, though they can gain another half-meter if they rise from their usual S-shaped slouch. They are mostly humanoid in shape, though their musculature and skeleton are completely different to that of a human's. Their heads are relatively large and tipped with a long, dog-like muzzle, and their hands boast two fingers between two thumbs. A sixth worlder is covered in short, almost invisible hair; so fine that they often appear hairless. They are cabaple of growing longer and more visible hair on the top of their head and back, but it is often shaved off. Compared to humans, sixth worlders are extremely strong, resilient, and aggressive. Due to the large mass of the Sixth World, they move through Earth gravity with relative ease, though the generation ships that carry Sixth World immigrants to Earth usually acclimate them to the change. Sixth worlders reproduce sexually, but they are all of one gender. When any two reach sexual maturity, they pair based on certain compatibilities and then, if they can muster the courage, make eye contact. This stage requires an emotional exchange which is far more intense and meaningful than with human courting, and will fail half the time the two make eye contact. A failure at this stage is called "the weird eye" or "an invasion" and will result in bitter feelings in one or both of the lovers. These bitter feelings often result in violence, and it is not uncommon for murders to occur in such an occasion. However, as the survival of the species will attest, the ritual can succeed, and in that event, they will live with each other for a period that can last up to a year. Sometimes lovers will go on a long journey, or they will build a house together, or hunt a monster. At some point in this period the tension between the two will become unbearable and they join their cloaca-like genitals that exist in an orifice on the left corners of their jaws. After exchanging gametes, Culture Many humans who have dealt with sixth worlders claim, based on their experience, that they all have sub-human intellect. In truth, a sixth worlder has a slightly more powerful brain than a human, though one that is very different in shape. They are capable of feats of invention, reason, wisdom, and philosophy only when they set themselves to the task consciously, which doesn't happen often. The culture of the Sixth World shuns any sort of contemplation and leans toward brazen action, and every sixth worlder has difficulty discussing the failing points of this custom due to the fact that they are usually unable to look each other in the eye. Eye contact is both taboo and necessity to these creatures